Yesterday's Son
| series = | number = 11 | miniseries = The Yesterday Saga | minino = 1 | author = A.C. Crispin | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = August 1983 | reformat = paperback | reprint = August 1999 | pages = 224 | duopages = | ISBN = (1983) ISBN 0671473158 (1999) ISBN 0671038516 | date = 2270 | stardate = 6324.1 | altcover = | caption = Original 1983 cover }} Introduction (blurb) The Romulans attack the planet , where Federation scientists are studying the Guardian of Forever - the mysterious portal to the past. The ''Enterprise'' must protect the Guardian - or destroy it. But Spock has already used the portal to journey to the past. On the planet Sarpeidon, 5000 years ago, Spock knew a beautiful, primitive woman. Now he has gone to meet his son! Summary The historical records recovered from Sarpeidon show evidence of a young man with Vulcan characteristics existing on the planet in the past. Spock quickly understands the implication: He conceived a child with Zarabeth during his time on the planet. Unwilling to let him grow up alone, Spock arranges with T'Pau to receive permission to use the Guardian of Forever. Kirk, Spock and McCoy travel to Sarpeidon's past where they encounter Spock's son Zar. However, the Guardian transports them to the time when Zar is a young man, with Zarabeth having died in an accident some years previous. He returns with them to the present. Although he joins them on the Enterprise, Spock has difficulty relating to a grown-up son while Zar begins to rebel against Vulcan customs. Meanwhile, the Romulans launch an attack on the planet containing the Guardian, believing the presence of a permanent Federation guard means it is a military installation. The Enterprise and the Lexington fight off a Romulan patrol but a shuttle lands, with the crew torturing the archeologists and security detail to death for information on the non-existent installation and surrounding the Guardian with a cloaking field. Since Zar can sense emotions, Kirk sends him and Spock to set up a force field around the Guardian. They fail and they and Kirk are trapped on the surface when more Romulans arrive. Kirk and Spock try again and succeed but are captured by the Romulans, who are led by Tal. With Federation reinforcements having defeated the Romulans, McCoy and Uhura join Zar with a security team. Zar is able to destroy the Romulan shuttle and the cloaking device with an overloaded phaser, allowing the security team to overpower the Romulans and rescue Kirk and Spock. Having personally defeated Tal, Zar chooses to return through the Guardian to Sarpeidon's past, having realised he was responsible for a cultural awakening in his own time. References Characters :Atoz • Christine Chapel • Juan Cordova • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Teresa McNair • Montgomery Scott • Spock • David Steinberg • Tal • T'Pau • Anna Vargas • Robert Wesley • Zar Corcoran • Zarabeth Starships and vehicles : • • • • • Locations : • Beta Niobe • Canopus IV • Colorado • • R'sev • Sarpeidon • Starbase 11 • Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Gilbert and Sullivan • Khal • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Other references :Black Forest cake • bola • Code 11 • cremation • Guardian of Forever • Krenath • planet • scientist • Vedra-Prah • year Appendices Information * In 1999, this novel was reprinted as the first novel in The Yesterday Saga mini-series, along with Time for Yesterday. Related stories * }} Images yesterdaysSon.jpg|Cover image. yesterdaysSonHC.jpg|Hardcover edition cover image. yesterdaysSon reprint.jpg|Cover image. yesterdaysSon audio.jpg|Audiobook cover image. yesterdaysSon1999.jpg|Cover image. portalDoTempo.jpg|Portuguese edition cover image. portalDoTempoR.jpg|Portuguese re-issue edition cover image. zar ys.jpg|Zar. spock ys.jpg|Spock. sarpeidon.jpg|Sarpeidon's ice age. Connections | prevdate1=Spock's World | nextdate1=Time for Yesterday | }} External link * Category:Books Category:TOS novels